My First NaruGaa
by Yuiko Hirasawa
Summary: Naruto goes to pick up his boyfriend from the airport. Yaoi ensues. My plot sucks just read


Yuiko: Hello everybody I have finally posted a story

Rei: Bout time

Yuiko: Oh shut up

Takuya: Yuiko-chan does not own Naruto, if she did trust me you'd know

Akira: On with the story

* * *

Naruto bounded down the stairs taking them two at a time when he made it to the door his mother, Kushina, walked in. He tried to side step her, but she followed.

"Naruto where are you going," she asked a knowing look in her eyes.

"Umm…Nowhere just out," he replied.

"Okay," she watched as Naruto head towards the door again. "Oh and tell Gaa-chan I said hi."

Naruto turned and glared at her blush planted firmly on his face. He grabbed his car keys and ran out to the sleek black car that was parked in the driveway. He pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the general direction of the airport.

Gaara was Naruto's boyfriend for about six months. They had both met at a HOME MADE Kazoku concert. The red head okama was going to spend the summer with him and his family, and he was going to make it count.

He fishtailed around the corner and parallel parked near the entrance. He grabbed Gaara's present from the backseat of the car and dashed into the building.

The place was full of people, but Naruto found him instantly. He had just stepped off of the terminal. His long hair was put up into two high pigtails. He had on a tight gray shirt, he had one fingerless black glove and handless sleeve placed on opposite arms, and a plaid red and black ruffled mini skirt with some black heels.

He was currently glaring at the back of an old woman's head, because he had just saw Naruto. As soon as she moved he ran towards Naruto not even tripping over his heel clad feet.

He threw his arms around Naruto's neck and their lips met in a heated clash. Naruto gently licked Gaara's lower lip, Gaara eagerly opened his mouth letting in the skilled tongue of his lover. Naruto plundered around Gaara's mouth familiarizing himself with their battle ground.

Soon the need for air became to much. They broke apart panting for air and staring in each other's eyes.

"Gaara, it looks like you missed me," Naruto said as he brushed away Gaara's bangs.

"And~ it looks like you missed me too."

Naruto smiled and he picked the gift bag off of the floor.

"I got you a present."

Gaara picked up the bag and pulled out a stuffed panda. His eyes noticeably got brighter and he brought Naruto in for a chaste kiss.

"Thanks Naruto I love it."

Gaara held it close to his chest and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto gathered all of Gaara's stuff and they headed towards his car.

When Naruto was in the car he looked at Gaara. While Gaara's girly figure was tempting he was looking at his face. The rings around Gaara's eyes were a little darker. He had a tired look about him.

"Gaara have you been sleeping properly," Naruto asked throwing a nervous glance in his direction, while stopping at a red light.

"No," he said as he leaned his head against the window. "Tamari has been dragging me shopping ever since I told her I was coming here for the summer. We never got back until *yawn* about *yawn* 5pm the next d-"

Naruto chuckled at the sleeping red head. He had the stuffed panda still in his grasp. He looked so innocent when he slept.

When he got home he carried his boyfriend upstairs to his bedroom. Then his older brother walked in his room.

"What's up brat," the redhead said as he walked in Naruto's room.

"Sasori I see you still have that pole up your ass."

"Che whatever anyway mom wanted me to ask you if you were gonna help her in the kitchen."

"Sure," he said then he thought about it, "but after I take a shower."

Sasori walked out of his room, "Yeah whatever."

Naruto walked in the bathroom that was in his room. But when the door fully closed Gaara woke up from one _sticky_ dream. He stripped off his shirt and walked in the bathroom and saw a very nude Naruto getting ready to step in the shower. And said blonde flushed a very, very light shade of red.

"Uhh…Gaara why are you in here," Naruto asked nervously.

Gaara gulped, "I-I didn't know that you were in here. S-sorry."

Gaara tried to run, but was pulled and his back fell against Naruto's rock hard chest. Naruto's hands slid around Gaara's waist. He felt something hard pressing into his back.

"What's the rush…Gaara," he breathed.

"N-Naruto…" he stuttered and blushed.

"You obviously came in here for something," he said pulling Gaara closer to him. "Now what was it?"

"I-I was gonna shower…but since you're in here I guess I-I'll leave."

Naruto reached his hands down and unbuttoned Gaara's skirt. He leaned his head over Gaara's shoulder and listened to his shallow breaths.

"Come on Gaa-kun let's take a shower." and with that he dropped Gaara's-somewhat sticky-underwear and pulled him in the shower. The water was hot and steamy, just like things were about to get behind those shower curtains.

As soon as they were completely in the shower, Naruto pinned him and attacked his mouth hungrily. Gaara hesitantly kissed back while trailing his hands all over Naruto's body. Naruto broke away for the minimal amount of air and started to suck on the pale column that was Gaara's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks.

"Mmm…Move lower Naruto," Gaara moaned as he tugged on golden locks.

Naruto moved down took one of Gaara's nipples into his mouth. And fondled the other one with his hand and reach down and stroked Gaara's member with the other. Hardening at his ministrations.

"lower…" Gaara moaned again.

And that's what Naruto did he trailed his tongue down, dipping it into the red heads navel before reaching what the okama desired him to take into his mouth the most. He slowly took in the head of Gaara's member listening to the long breathy moan that escaped Gaara's mouth.

Naruto smiled around him, taking Gaara in deeper, and sucking harder. Gaara whined while thrusting himself deeper into Naruto's amazing mouth. Gaara's hands shot down to grab Naruto's hair once again, pulling it for the second time.

The blonde moaned around Gaara's member, creating vibrations that sparked throughout Gaara's body. Naruto felt Gaara's body spasm and a choked moan in the form of his name coming from the boy above him as he came.

Naruto milked Gaara for all he was worth, and greedily swallowed his load. Naruto came back up whispering in Gaara's ear "Now it's my turn." With that he guided Gaara to the floor of the tub, kissing him one last time before pushing into him with a single thrust, groaning into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara gasped, pushing back against Naruto and wrapping his legs around his waist for better leverage. "I love you, my little okama." Naruto said, beginning a slow and steady pace.

"I love you too, my sexy blonde." Gaara answered, closing his eyes, and loving the feel of Naruto moving inside of him. They both moved in sync with each other at a slow pace, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. Naruto raised a hand to stroke Gaara's flushed cheek lovingly.

"Naruto...I'm close…are you?" Gaara asked his voice bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yes...cum with me Gaara." Naruto said, using the hand that had been at Gaara's cheek to fist his length in time with their thrusts. Gaara practically screamed Naruto's name, and his legs tightened around the blonde's waist as he came first.

Naruto soon followed after him. He stared into Gaara's aqua marine eyes while he pulled out of him. His seed slid slowly down the okama's ass, but the stream of water got rid of it soon enough he stood up and pulled Gaara up with him.

Naruto chuckled, "We better hurry up and get dressed before they send Sasori-nii to check up on us."

Gaara chuckled too and followed him back to their room.

* * *

Yuiko: R&R and maybe I'll make another chapter

Akira: That's a huge maybe


End file.
